Sam/MURP
Sam Mars Jordans Son of Apollo (This Character Belongs to Lowdy345) History June Jordans wasn't known for her killer stories for USA Today. She was still a reporter none the less. When An Eclipse was shown to be showing in the near future June had to write a story. So she started researching. She started by studying the causes of eclipses. She ran across a book on mythology and she read that. So, when she wrote the report, it included the myths of the gods and the editor threw it away. Apollo, god of the sun, saw what happened from his throne on Olympus. So he approached her, in disguise as another editor for a newspaper called the Daily Throne. He asked her if she had a story on the Eclipse and she gave him hers. He 'published' it and they started working together. In all reality Apollo didn't care about the small newspaper he made, he cared about the beauty that he fell in love with. Sam was born on June 5th 1994, and Apollo left, not wanting another child. June had to raise him alone. She got money from the newspaper Apollo left her, and it was slowly becoming bigger. So, in Durango, Colorado, Sam was raised. He went to a local school, Hoover Elementry. In kindergarten he was first introduced to the sport of basketball. He played on a local Upward team where his team won every game. In 3rd grade one o his team mates was angry at him. He after all, never passed the ball. Sam became angry with his friend. He said that maybe if their was good players on the team he would pass it too them! That caused a school brawl. Everyone at school disliked him. Finally, when Sam hit 6th grade, he went to a middle school. There he moved away from his old 'friends' and started playing basketball with other boys. He still made them all mad by not passing the ball again. So Sam was mad and he quit the team. Sam hit 13 moving into 8th grade, and he became a magnet for monsters. The first he barely made it off alive. It was the Sphinx. A Sphinx would of had Sam if it wasn't for the strange man who came up with a Celistial Bronze Sword and fought a long time before killing it. The man said "Darn cats.". Sam was confused but didn't question, instead he just nodded with a thanks. When Sam turned 17 he was attacked again. This time it was a Minatour. The Minatour attacked him after school as Sam was getting in his car. The Minatour picked up the car and threw it. The car landed roughly and Sam was hurt. Then the old man came back. This time he had an celestial bronze arrow and a blow torch. Je also had a bow on his back with a quiver. He fought the Minatour to the death. Then he ran up to Sam. "You must be a demigod, huh?" Sam looked at him weird. "I talked to your mother, it's time to go." The man took him to camp, explaining how he was a demigod who wanted a life. Sam got to camp and was claimed. |- |- | |} Personality Personality Sam is competitive and is very individual. He is always stiCking his nose in others buesness. He is very flirty with girls. Life at Camp Life at Camp - Abilities Abilities As a Child of Apollo Sam can: Offensive *Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. *Children of Apollo have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive *Children of Apollo have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. *Children of Apollo can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. Passive *Children of Apollo are innately proficient archers. *They can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). Supplementary *Children of Apollo have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. *Children of Apollo have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Traits *Most children of Apollo are experts at basketball and other missile weapons or games. *Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. *Since Apollo is the God of Music, his children are natural Musicians. Relationships Relationships Sam1.jpg Sam3.jpg Sam4.jpg